Im Falling for You
by Blondie0210
Summary: They fall for each other instently but will there past and present rip them apart.  Rated M for Language and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi nor the Characters but i do own this story:)

This is my first Fanfiction so i hope you like it :D

My Story is Eclare. It will ocassionaly have alli drew and Adam :). Enjoy

**Clare's pov:**

Wow first day back to school already. I get to see my amazing friends and my loser of an Ex boyfriend Kc. I heard he broke up with Jenna, but i dont care anymore i totally moved on to bigger and better things. I hope there are new cute boys.

"Well maybe if you were home more you would know these things!" My thoughts were interupted by my parents fighting once again.

"Dont give me that, All you care about it church and family time. I have work you know?" I hurts so much when they fight they didnt even notice that i left this morning. I was walking when i ran into Alli Anya and Sav so we all walked together**.**

**Eli's Pov:  
**Well its my first day at Degrassi today so today should be dad is drunk once again and he is throwing stuff around the house again and this time it hit me.

"Hey Efag, make me breakfest..NOW!" He treats me like his slave like im some kind of maid,but im not im his son and i hate that!

"No im goin to school get up off your drunken ass and do it yourself!" Of course i didnt say this i was standing outside with the door cracked Morty running and when i got all of that out of my mouth i ran to the car and sped off to school. Oh, I forgot to tell you Morty is my hearse. I drive him ever since my ex died along with my mom.

As i pulled into the school parking alot i saw to girls maybe in the 10th grade fighting over something. As i drove by the dropped it and i accidently ran over it. I stopped my car and got out. I walked to the back of the car to pick up the glasses that were now compleatly smashed.

"Alli look what you did i needed thoses!"This Alli girl looked like she was kinda slutty while the other girl looked like a goodie goodie.

"Clare, you dont even need them you got surgery for a reason duh!" Oh and did i mention preppy to? This Clare girl though she was beautiful. She didnt talk preppy nor did she look slutty. She reminded me of Julia, she was real.

"Uhm sorry to ruin your little fight but im taking a guess here and saying these belong to you...Clare" She smiled at how i said her name with flirtiness in my voice.

"Yup those would be mine but i dont need them anymore, I got eye surgery. Wait i didnt catch your name?" She was so poilet and her friend was giggling at the way she talked i could tell.

"Oh, Eli, Im new here obviously...You have pretty eyes." She blushed a deep shade of pink, no maybe it was red.

"Thank you..What grade are you in?"She wasnt as shy as i expected her to be.

"11th what about you? 10th?" She frowned a little when i said 11th but i pretended i didnt notice.

"Yea. Well ill see you around the bells gonna ring in a few and you still need to find a parking spot." I loved how she said see you around.

"I guess you will" And with that i got in my car and before i drove away i heard that Alli girl say something.

"Ohh looks like Clare has a crush on the new emo boy." I wasnt emo but i didnt take it to heart when people called me that.

"well maybe i do". I drove off after hearing that, those where the same words i last heard Julia say.

I'll put up another chapter soon...

please review it(:


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi nor the Characters but i do own this story:)

This is my first Fanfiction so i hope you like it :D

My story will have Clare,Eli,Adam,Fiona,Alli,Drew, and ocassionaly other people including Clares parents :)

(pretend that Jenna is in the English class with Clare Eli and Drew)

**Clare's pov: **

I got out of 4th period late which means i will be late for 5th period English. I like that class because im with the 11th graders. As i walked to class i was the only one in the hallway. I turned the corner to English when i bumped in to someone.

"Hey! Watch were your going." I sound quite mean i didnt care thought. Well i didnt till i looked up and i was inchs from Eli's beautiful face.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry Eli i didnt know it was you, you probably think im crazy...Sorry im such a clutz." He laughed at my was about to say something when Ms. Dawes walked up to us.

"So and do we have an explantion to why your both late to my class?You do know we already picked out english partners you too will have to be partners." I turned a dark shade of pink when i found out he was my english partner let alone he was in my we got up from the floor after picking up my Eli spoke up as we were walking to class.

"So english partner,I thought you were in the 10th grade?" I didnt want him to think i was a complete nerd but i couldnt lie to him.

"Well yea i am but i take advanced english classes...Dont make fun of me im kinda nerdy.."

**Eli Pov:**

Wow i never expected to be in a class with her let alone be her english partner. She was really smart if she was taking 11th grade english.

"No that doesnt make you nerdy that makes you smart." I could tell she was slightly bowed her head down and i could tell something was wrong but i couldnt ask since we were entering the class room.

There was only two seats left in the class and they were right next to each other. I was slightly happy to sit by her. Behind me was some girl that was really pretty but nothing compared to Clare, and behind Clare was a boy he looked rather femine but i'm not one to judge.

"Okay class you may chit chat for the remainder of the period." I was glad we could talk but then that girl sitting behind me tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"Hello, Im Jenna." She said it in a flirty way and i found it kinda weird. She was preppy and by the way she looked a could just tell her was a cheerleader.

"Uhm hi, im Eli." I glanced over at Clare who looked jealous of me talking to the Jenna girl, and when she saw me look at her at lunch she quickly started talking to the boy behind her.

"Your super cute did you know that?" Wow this girl is annoying obviously i wasnt intrested if i kept looking i heard Clare say something to the boy and i decided to ignore Jenna and start talking to Clare and i think his name is Adam.

"Hey do you mind if i sit and talk with you guys?" I could see the disapointment on Jenna's face but i really didnt care i wanted to talk to Clare.

"Nope." Clare was so amazing..wow was i already falling for her on the first day of school? No i couldnt i wasnt completly over Julia but maybe i needed to move on.

"Why would you wanna talk to her Eli she is soo ugly and she cant get one guy?" Jenna wasnt going to stop was she.I was Jenna get up and with a blink of an eye she was sitting on my desk.

Review pleaseJ

I will cont. In a new chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Degrassi nor the Characters but i do own this story:)

This is my first Fanfiction so i hope you like it :D

My story will have Clare,Eli,Adam,Fiona,Alli,Drew, and ocassionaly other people including Clares parents :)

(pretend that Jenna is in the English class with Clare Eli and Drew)

**Clares Pov:**

"Jenna last time a checked i did have a boyfriend and you stole him from me!"

I was so mad she compleatly embarassing me in front of Eli and Adam.

"Obviously he wanted me more then you!"

I wish i could hit her but im saint clare and i dont want to get in trouble.

"Obviously not if he dumped you! I hate that every guy who talks to me you have to have dont you get that not every guy likes you!"

I could see she was angry by what i said she got up and turned towards Eli. Eli,Adam and I all were confused we didnt understand what she was doing.

"Oh really?"

Before i could reply she had her lips on his and they were kissing. I could tell Eli didnt want to but why wasnt he pulling away? Did he really actually like her? Was i jealous? Yes i was jealous. I couldnt watch anymore i got my stuff and ran out of class to the lockers near was running after me.

**Eli's Pov:**

I pulled away when i heard Adam tell Clare to come back and him follow after her.

"What are you doing?"

She could tell i wasnt really happy.

"Proving to her i can get any guy i want. Come to the boiler room with me."

I was beyond mad, i was furious!

"No way in a million years will i ever hook up with you!"

And with that i ran out of the class room. From what i saw as a ran out everyone was looking at us. Ms. Dawes was in the restroom so she didnt see any of it.I was running down the hallway and i was Clare sitting up against a locker crying on Adam's shoulder.

"Clare,Adam!"

When i walked over to them Clare got up and walked in the girls bathroom.

"Adam, What did i do wrong?"

He could sense the pain in my eyes he could tell i liked her even if it was only the first day of school.

"I can tell you really like her, and man does she really like you. She feels like you wanted to kiss her because you didnt pull away."

I didnt pull away because the last girl i kissed was Julia and i really missed her and when i kissed Jenna i felt like it was her. I wasnt though and there was no spark like with Julia.

"I cant explain why i didnt pull away but i really wanted to. Maybe if you and me hang more i'll tell you. Oh and hey meet me at the dot after school. Bring Clare also."

With that i walked away. Not seeing Adam nor Clare till they went to the Dot.

Review pleaseJ

I will cont. In a new chapter


End file.
